Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-027016 describes the technology that forms a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) structure and a through-hole on an SOI substrate.
According to the description of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei11 (1999)-173851, the angular rate sensor keeps the oscillator oscillating in the first direction using the movable drive electrode and the unmovable drive electrode. The oscillator is displaced in a direction orthogonal to the first direction in accordance with an angular rate around the Z axis. The movable drive electrode and the unmovable drive electrode detect the displacement. Stoppers provided on the substrate regulate the oscillator displacement in the second direction while the connection section keeps the stoppers the same potential as the oscillator. The stoppers prevent contact between the movable drive electrode and the unmovable drive electrode and between movable detection electrode and the unmovable detection electrode.
According to the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 3551821, an SOI substrate includes bottom, intermediate, and top layers. The top layer is processed to form a movable section. The intermediate layer immediately below the movable section is wet-etched and removed. At this time, the intermediate layer is partly unremoved to form a stopper containing a protrusion.
According to the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-241500, the bottom capacity detection electrode is formed on a semiconductor substrate. The movable section is formed on the bottom capacity detection electrode through a hollow section. The movable section and the bottom capacity detection electrode configure the capacitative element. A capacity change in the capacitative element is used to detect the displacement of the movable section in the thickness direction of the semiconductor substrate.